After Death
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. Henry viaja una vez más, pero ahora al futuro, y se encuentra con su querida Alba.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Audrey Niffinigger, y la historia es un momento entre los personajes que se me ocurrió a mí misma.**

**Si, en efecto, esto nunca pasó [pero pudo haber pasado], pero con eso de que la película está próxima a salir, como que me inspiré. Y escribí esto. A ver qué tal.**

**TIENE SPOILERS**

**

* * *

AFTER DEATH  
**

Sábado 22 de abril del 2023

_Henry tiene 40 años, Alba tiene 21_

Henry: Está helando allá afuera, a pesar de la pantalla del edifio Lahm dice que estamos en abril; la primavera al parecer se ha retardado. Fue una suerte que apareciera justo enfrente de la tienda del Ejército de Salvación, y que pudiera abrir la puerta sin ninguna dificultad. Y más aun porque acababa de llegar un lote de ropa elegante, más que nada, abrigadora.

Una vez enfundado en un elegante y caro abrigo negro de lana, con guantes y gorro a juego, mi segunda prioridad es alimentarme. Nunca dejo de sorprenderme el hambre que me da cuando viajo en el tiempo. En casa estaba a punto de sentarme a cenar, puesto que Clare aún no volvía de con Alba de la casa de Gómez y Charisse, y ahora estoy preguntándome qué y cómo comeré. Ya lo veré más adelante.

Me dirijo a un establecimiento de comida rápida, y al entrar, para sorpresa mía, veo que un rostro familiar se ilumina con una sonrisa al verme.

"Papá" exclama y se pone de pie para recibirme con un abrazo.

A pesar de que la he visto algunas veces, más joven o mayor, no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ser el padre de una joven tan hermosa, tan bella.

Alba ya tiene una hamburguesa y una taza humeante de café lista para mí. Me alegro que haya recordado que la visitaría esta noche. Entre risas, bocados y tragos de bebida, mi hija y yo platicamos y nos ponemos al día. Orgullosa me dice que su recital de violín fue todo un éxito y le ofrecieron una beca para cursar un semestre en el conservatorio de Austria, que está por viajar con Claire a California, y que comenzará a realizar las prácticas profesionales para pronto terminar la Universidad.

Mientras me cuenta todo esto, siento cómo se me inundan los ojos de lágrimas. Alba es un milagro, un ángel que llegó a nosotros como una increíble sorpresa, y que ahora es una bella muchacha exitosa, aunque para mí siempre será mi niñita, mi pequeña.

"¿Cómo está tu mamá?" le pregunto una vez que termina su relato.

"Como siempre, papá. Tan linda y amorosa como puedes recordarla, tal vez con unas arruguitas de más y el cabello un poco más claro, pero linda" sonríe. "Y sueña con que se llegue el día en que te verá de nuevo. Te ama."

"Y yo a ella, hija. La amo. A ella y a ti."

Ella extiende una de sus blancas y delgadas manos de violinista, de dedos largos y finos, y me acaricia el rostro. No me he dado cuenta que las lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos y ella las seca. Tomo su mano entre las mías y la beso.

De pronto comienzo a sentirlo. Estoy a punto de irme. Alba me mira fijamente, y en sus ojos se refleja el conocimiento. Ella también sabe lo que se siente, y me comprende.

"Es tiempo, ¿verdad?" Asiento. "Y yo que quería que conocieras a Rick."

"Ya lo conozco, cielo. Es un buen tipo. Eres feliz con él" me callo la parte en que se ha casado con él y está embarazada de gemelos. La visión se me nubla. Tengo que ocultarme. "Lo siento, cariño. Cuídate y saluda a mamá."

"Lo haré, papá."

Me levanto y la abrazo, sin olvidar darle un beso en la frente.

"Te amo."

"Y yo a ti."

Casi corro al baño. Apenas abro la puerta de uno de los cubículos cuando todo se comienza a desvanecer. Me he ido.

Alba: Papá se ha marchado. Según las fechas en el diario, volveré a verlo dentro de tres meses, dos semanas y cinco días. No puedo esperar.

Con un pañuelo desechable me limpio las lágrimas mientras observo el pedazo de hamburguesa que dejó y la segunda taza de café que tomó, a la mitad. Me duele tanto no tenerlo conmigo, sufro al verlo partir. Ahora entiendo mucho a mejor a mamá, sin embargo, no dejo de congratularme por poder verlo más seguido que ella.

"¿Estás bien, amor?"

No me he dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Curioso, Rick observa las sobras de la cena de mi padre. Las aparto mientras él toma asiento.

"¿Con quién has estado?"

"Con mi papá" respondo, tomándolo de las manos.

"Alba, querida, ¿no se supone que tu padre murió hace tiempo?"

Cierro los ojos y asiento. "Así es, en cierta forma lo está, Rick. Pero no para mí."

Él frunce el ceño, y comprendo que ha llegado el momento de contarle la verdad, el extraño secreto que me une a mi padre aun después de la muerte.

* * *

**Aw, sí, me encantó eso de que Alba también tuviera el mismo 'defecto' genético de Henry, y que de esta forma pudieran verse más tiempo, y que la historia no terminara con la muerte de Henry.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
